tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenzi Harker
This character is owned by Lightupthesky221 and is pending. Mackenzie "Kenzi" Harker '''is the daughter of hunter Luke Harker andJenna HarkerJenna Turner and a main character on '''MTV’s Teen Wolf. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Teen Wolf Pre-Series If you were to describe, Kenzi Harker you would probably say that she is extremely intelligent, stubborn, sleuth and determined. She was born in Brooklyn, New York on September 5th, 1990 at 12:02 am to the parents of Luke Harker andJenna HarkerJenna Turner. Kenzi's father was a well respected detective in New York and kept night-job as a Werewolf Hunter, which he only became after the death of his wife in 2002. She has been kept in the dark about the truth about how her mother died and the reason she was killed, Luke had tried to protect her by lying to her about her mother's death, but when Kenzi found out that he had been lying to her about her death all these years she started digging into her mother's death to get to the truth on her own, which made her discover way more than she bargained for. She was a very intelligent, curious and elusive teenager who assisted her father on cases regularly since childhood in Detective work. Using the skills she had learned from assisting her father on cases, she often helped her friends out and was often hired to help solve major crimes and scandals. She was one of the youngest detectives being only 16 when she got her Private Investigator's licence. At age 16 her long time boyfriend had been murdered, but the police had no leads, so she started her own investigation which ended up being linked to her mother's death and gave her more questions than answers. Kenzi's father had bagged her to stop digging into his and her mother's death, which she didn't listen to which nearly got her killed quite a few times. When she was in High School and worked at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic when she wasn't working on a case. Kenzi had never belived that the supernatural world actually exsisted outside of fairytales her father had kept that works away from her to protect her, though when she was 16 she did see a werewolf but was led to believe it was nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her due to the tramatic experience of the car accident that she had just been in. She was a music major in high school, having taking piano and singing lessions since she was a young child. She gets her musical talent from her mother and is told that she looks just like her. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Quotes Trivia *Kenzi was the second person to find out about werewolves, the first being Stiles. *She is the only Psychic to ever appear on Teen Wolf. *Three times she has been killed and revived. *Peter Hale has tried to turn her into a werewolf on two occasions; **He used her as leverage against Derek Hale. *Both in the second and third Seasons she was willing to die to save someone; **Kenzi was ready to sacrifice her life for Derek and Stiles in Fury. **Just like in Fury she was ready to sacrifice her life, this time it was for Allison in Insatiable. *Nina Dobrev, who protrays Kenzi Harker, and Matt Davis, who protrays her on-screen father, Luke Harker are on another show together The Vampire Diaries as Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman, he plays her step-father on The Vampire Diaries . *Kenzi is shown to wear a Lapis Lazuli necklace and ring. *She wears a locket, which was given to her by her former boyfriend. Category:Teen Wolf OC Category:Teen Wolf Roleplay Category:Teen Wolf Original Character Category:Teen Wolf Character Category:Teen Wolf Females Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Females